


Adrenaline High

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, alrighty so, i was inspired by a song and it took me two hours to write this fucking thing, stripper billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: Steve gets a few 'You Win' points with Robin





	Adrenaline High

**Author's Note:**

> songs used are Daddy Issues (The Neighbourhood) and Can I (Alina Baraz)! this fic will be the death of me

Steve drew in a slow breath as he made his way through the club. He could think of a number of things other than  _ this  _ that he could be doing right now, and if it wasn’t for damn Robin convincing him to tag along with her.. He definitely would’ve been smoking or sleeping or  _ something. _ Something that didn’t involve getting jostled around by drunk clubbers or people rushing over to private rooms as he crossed the room to the bar. 

It didn’t help that he had lost Robin on the way in here, too, so this was just going great.

At least it seemed to be a bit more upscale club- the decor was pretty, even the slightly sticky floor. The floor itself was patterned in black tiles that almost seemed to glitter in the dim lighting, matched by deep red walls that looked like they were freshly painted not that long ago. Chairs hugged lit stages all around the room, which were mostly occupied by men and women alike who had various types of drinks in one hand and wads of bills in the other. His dark eyes drifted to the people atop the stage- they barely wore anything, as expected, and climbed high on the poles that protruded from the ebony flooring to the ceiling- he couldn’t resist watching one for a little too long. He knew a little too well  _ why  _ Robin had dragged him here, or convinced him to come here.. She wouldn’t let up on his ‘suck’ score, and kept adding more points to him sucking every time he said no. He kind of just gave in, honestly. 

He finally made it to the bar and called for a drink, something hard to loosen himself up. He had to sort of yell over the deafening music, but thankfully the bartender heard him. They probably had good ears for orders, especially in this kind of place. The bartender disappears to mix him up something hard, and when he returns, he slides it across the bar to him and pockets the cash that’s left behind rather quick. Steve doesn’t even get to look at the guy long enough to check him out before he turns around and is nose to nose with a blonde man, who only has a leather jacket covering his bare torso and denim pants belted tight to his waist. 

He goes to make a comment, tell him to watch himself, to get all ‘King Steve’ with the guy, but all of his words die out on his tongue when he meets his eyes. Dangerous is the first word to cross his mind, quickly followed by  _ very, very hot _ \- his dark eyes search the man’s face as he grins, slow and long. He catches his tongue peeking out over his teeth, and heat flushes in his chest. Whoever this is, he knows what’s doing with his sun-kissed tan skin, face-framing blonde curls, muscular torso and sharp jaw. Something about him makes his eyes do an appreciative sweep, until he realizes his lips are moving. The blonde snaps in front of him and he shakes his head, clearing his throat nervously. 

Low lidded ocean colored eyes meet his, illuminated by the lights at the bar behind him, and they’re eyeing him in this way that could just  _ break  _ him if he tried. Steve curses himself at the thought, steels his nerves and straightens up, taking a long sip of his drink as the man’s grin only gets wider when he does. “Sorry about that, pretty boy, looks like I wasn’t keeping an eye on where I was off to,” he murmurs, and his voice just makes him force another swallow of the drink down.  _ Holy shit.  _ “Gotta say, I don’t think I’d have wanted to run into anyone else.” His voice is a purr, and Steve isn’t sure if he can handle talking to this guy for too long. His heart is going to leap out of his fucking throat. It didn’t help that his face felt like it was on fire, either. God, would Robin be shaking her head at him right now. 

The blonde extends a hand to him, and he takes it a little warily, eyeing the muscled forearm that peeks out from under the dark leather when he shakes it. His eyes are drawn back to his chest for a moment, and they drag down his torso in thought when he lets his hand go. His tongue feels thick as he burns underneath those blue eyes, knowing the man saw him look him over for the second time. “Billy Hargrove, but you can just call me Billy,” he purrs again, and Steve finishes his drink real quick. “What can I call you other than baby, huh?” 

His voice is fucking  _ sinful _ .

“Steve. Steve Harrington,” he manages to spit out finally, feeling the heat in his cheeks spread to his chest. God, Billy looks like a tall drink of water and holy shit, Steve is pretty sure he’s never felt so goddamn thirsty. “Steve,” he says his name real slow, rolling it across his tongue, “Works for me. So, what brings a pretty preppy boy like you here, hm?” His tongue keeps peeking out between his teeth, and he hates that he keeps noticing it. Maybe Robin was right to bring him here- all of a sudden it feels like too long since he’s been with someone. “I uh, was sort of convinced to come here by my friend, actually. First time being here,” he remarks, and gulps, hoping he didn’t sound like he was rambling. Billy nods slowly, turning to lean an elbow on the bar as his eyes look him up and down- they have this hungry glint to them that just  _ kills  _ him. “I’m surprised you aren’t here looking for someone,” he says, watching Steve closely through those wolfish eyes. A loose curl drifts over his forehead, but he doesn’t move it. Steve shakes his head nervously and closes his eyes, letting out a quiet breath. “No, not at all, actually. I.. didn’t really expect to run into anyone. You were a surprise.” 

Billy nods again and takes his hand, digging into his pocket to bring out a black Sharpie. He takes the cap off with his teeth and scrawls a number across the back of his hand, followed by ‘Hargrove’ and a stupid little heart after it. “Well, if you  _ do  _ want someone, give this a ring, pretty boy. I have to cut this short- but if you’re still hangin’ around here by closing, find me,” he murmurs right in Steve’s ear, and feeling his breath so close to his skin makes goosebumps cross every inch of his skin. “I’ll make sure to take care of you.”

And just like that, Billy ducks out of his space and into the crowd- he finds himself studying his ass when he does. This wasn’t how he expected this night to go, not one bit- but was he complaining? He wasn’t sure he could. Steve calls for another drink and downs it, praying that the fire it leaves behind will give him a bit more confidence for the night. 

  
  


Robin finds him not long after, a drink in hand, and an amused smile on her face. “What’s up with you, loser? You know, show’s about to start. You shouldn’t miss it,” she tells him, gesturing toward the center stage with her free hand. He rolls his eyes at her but decides to tag along, letting out a long breath as they file into the crowd- he swears to himself as he is nearly knocked over by a man much larger than him. The lights come on over the stage and he’s blinded momentarily after being in the dim lighting around the room for so long- he blinks spots from his sight before looking back at the woman who takes the mic. People are shouting and whistling and waving money in the air, and he rubs his temple for a second as he feels a pang push through the fog in his head. 

Steve barely has time to catch what she says, something about a performer, but all he notices is how she commands all of these drunk people’s attention. When she steps back with a wide gesture towards the pole in the center of the stage, the crowd goes wild, and all of the lights cut out. His breath catches in his throat with how damn dark it is- and he realizes it’s  _ quiet.  _ The whole room is under some kind of a spell like this, and everyone keeps this silence as each light turns on, one by one. He can’t tear his eyes away when he sees a broad-shouldered silhouette, not facing them, bathed in deep red fluorescents.

Robin probably stopped watching already.

All he can wonder is who the hell this man is. 

He can’t make out any certain part of his outfit, though he notices his pants are real low on his hips. The music kicks up with a few notes, lasting for a few moments before the bass comes shaking in, which feels like it shakes him from the soles of his feet up. His heart is in his throat when the man starts to move his hips, real easy and slow- he watches his hands rise to the edge of a familiar looking leather jacket. The jacket slowly slides down his arms and tumbles from his shoulders to the floor, and he feels his world stop.

_ Take, you, like, a , drug _

_ I taste, you, on, my, tongue _

The man throws the jacket to the side and the lights darken a bit, and Steve notices how they highlight the valleys of his muscles. He finds himself leaning forward, more interested than he wanted to be, as the man grabs the pole before him and begins to climb it, every muscle on his back rippling. The sight is goddamn  _ delicious _ , and shit he can’t stop looking.

_ Tell me something that I’ll forget _

_ And you might have to tell me again _

_ It’s crazy what you do for a friend _

_ _ Suddenly, he realizes who the entertainer is. Billy. The name written on the back of his hand. The blonde hooks his thighs around the pole and spins almost lazily, his blonde curls tumbling down into the air. Steve finds himself ducking past the others to get closer to the stage, feeling an ache somewhere between his chest and his hips that he just can’t place. 

_ Go ahead and cry little girl _

_ No one does it like you do _

He gets as close to the front as he can when the man’s motorcycle style boots hit the floor, finally facing the crowd. His hands hold onto it behind him as he throws his head back, rolling his hips while he drops into a deep squat. Steve’s mouth is open, wishing he could find the words to describe the man before him- all he could think was  _ holy fucking shit,  _ this man had talked to him not that long ago, and here he was, stripping for a crowd. Billy really seemed to like all of the attention it brought him though, and he could tell by the way his hips grind forward in a provocative way toward the crowd. His head is tilted the slightest bit, his eyes still low-lidded as he stares down at the people before him, and he feels his cheeks burn like hell when the man reaches forward and beckons for everyone to come closer with one hand.

_ I tried to write your name in the rain _

_ But the rain never came _

The crowd seems just about pulled forward like puppets, shoving him closer to the front of the stage than he would have liked. Steve can’t pull his eyes away from the man- his dark eyes follow his hand as it runs down his abdomen to his belt, then just above his crotch, his hips grinding upward to the beat of the song. The crowd is shouting and whistling, and he swears under his breath as it catches in his throat, wishing he could look away even for a second. He almost wants to leave, but he knows Robin will tack on another ‘you suck’ point for that, so he stays, frozen in place, when Billy’s light eyes suddenly land on him.

His grin gets all long and gorgeous like it was when he spoke to him, and the man lazily rolls his hips as he stands again, his hands working to unbuckle his belt. The belt disappears in the shadows on the side of the stage, then his hands are back on the pole, his hips grinding in the most  _ sinful  _ way towards it. Billy won’t stop looking at him, and he tries to imagine that this dance is solely for him, that there aren’t a ton of drunk people around him hoping to get his attention like this. The room feels all too hot and goddammit he just wishes the blonde was down here instead of up there, taunting him like this. 

_ I love that you got daddy issues _

Billy climbs the pole again, his arms flexing with each movement, and Steve has to press his fingers hard into his forearms to keep from imagining them beneath his fingertips. He stares as he pulls off some mid-air poses, which riles up the crowd beyond belief- dollar bills go flying over his head and onto the stage before him. Billy laughs, tipping his head back again as he grabs the pole with both hands, stretching his legs out so far that his toes touch the pole- he realizes just how flexible this man is and falters a little. When he looks back at the crowd, his eyes are on Steve again, judging his reactions to each move he makes, and he bites his lip when the male slides down to the floor, down to his knees. His palms slide down his thighs as he rolls his hips real slow into the air, and Steve takes a deep breath when he rotates, chest to the ceiling, and grinds his hips up toward it.

Holy shit. Holy  _ shit _ .

He loses himself in the routine until the song slowly fades out, and he’s left gaping, watching the man’s chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. The crowd screams at him and more money flies onto the stage, and the grin that stretches across his face is damn dangerous. Someone screams ‘fuck me!’ from somewhere by the bar, and he snorts, watching as the announcer woman returns, only for Billy to take the microphone from her. He almost wants to shrink up, seeing how the blonde is staring at him so pointedly- he never looks away, even as he brings the mic up to his lips. “Thanks for coming to see me tonight,” he purrs into it, his voice low on the speakers. “I know I usually do loads of performances, but I think I might just give you one more- with the help of someone in the crowd.”

Steve freezes at his words, swallowing hard. Everyone around him is desperate to be the one Billy wants, hands waving frantically, but he knows. God, he  _ knows.  _ If he didn’t, he would’ve by the way he walks across the stage and pauses before him, dropping into a crouch, and Steve stares at the hand that’s extended to him. Shit shit shit.

“And, sorry to all of you fuckers out there, but I found the best person,” Billy rumbles into the mic, hoisting him up onto the stage with him. Someone whistles real loud at the sight of him, and he bites back a grin, swallowing anxiously under the blazing stage lights. He can hear Robin swearing somewhere in the distance, knowing that she probably had to knock off a few of his ‘you suck’ tallies after this. Billy turns him to face the crowd, and asks him his name, (for the crowd, of course), so he says it carefully into the microphone, and feels his knees go a little weak when he winks at him. 

Something moves behind him and Billy smirks, placing an open palm against his chest. “Well, Steve, let me tell you what’s going to happen,” he says, still into the mic, and hums under his breath as he shoves him backward. “You’re going to sit here, and I’m going to give you the ride of your fucking life. Look, but can’t touch. Sound good, pretty boy?” His voice has dropped an octave and goddammit he can’t catch his breath. He almost feels frozen to the damn chair when he nods, noticing the deep, deep desire in Billy’s eyes when he tilts his head up to him for a moment.

The microphone is handed back at some point, and the lights dim to a deep violet, casting shadows across the blonde’s face. He grips the chair so damn tight his hands ache, just to keep himself steady for what’s to come. The music pours in overhead, a soft beat with a floating woman’s voice, and his legs tremble a bit. Billy stalks around him, his fingers dragging across the back of his neck, his shoulder- a gasp is torn from his lips when the male yanks his hair a bit to look back at him. 

_ If I told you I could give you life _

_ Would you leave the boundaries of your mind? _

_ I bet you never even knew _

_ That there's a universe inside of you _

He circles back in front of him, smirking as he watches him with those always hooded eyes, then drops down between his knees, running his hands up his thighs. Billy forces his knees apart further with his shoulders, and he bites his lip hard, hating how dangerously close his hands climb up. 

_ Can I _

_ Undress you _

_ You, you _

_ Undress you _

_ You, you _

The crowd eggs Billy on with wolf-whistles and shouts, and he purrs as he straddles Steve’s lap, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, so close yet so far. Lust colors every single swear that leaves his mouth, wishing he wasn’t so damn hard and that Billy wasn’t so damn attractive. He wishes he could touch him, claw down that muscled chest, tear away those pants- but he can’t. He has to sit still. “Behave,” the man rumbles in his ear, and his breath shakes out of him. 

Any train of thought he had previously vanishes when his hips roll, coming so so close to touching him, and all he does it stare, tasting blood when he bites down on his lip again. This is hell, for sure. Billy’s eyes stay locked onto his face as his hips inch closer and closer, keeping all of his focus on him. Steve can feel the heat coming off of him in waves, wishing he could bruise his tanned skin  _ so damn bad _ . He’s ruining him like this, that’s for sure. The man finally brings his hips right up to his, and he gasps at the feeling that races up his spine. The moment he does, Billy stands, only to turn around and continue his grinding, this time ass to his hips. His legs are spread wide for the crowd to see, and goddammit he can not breathe.

_ Can I make you feel okay _

_ Would you let me take you to a higher place _

_ No no no no, I bet you never knew _

_ There's a universe inside of you _

_ _ _ _ There was something about being watched by all of these people that made this so much better, even if he could only focus on the man before him. Thankfully, the only people in the room that knew just how hard he was were him and Billy, the latter knowing full well how to make it even worse. He stands again suddenly, turning to face him with the most hungry look he’s ever seen on his face, and he has no time to think when he’s hauled out of the chair and this time dropped into his lap. Steve falters again for what is probably the fifth time tonight, listening to the excited screams of the crowd. He isn’t sure what to do with himself like this, but the blonde helps him with that- by taking his wrists in one hand and grabbing his ass with the other. “Let’s give them a fucking show, huh?” He says, his voice low, and Steve bends to meet his wishes.

He peers at the crowd, then closes his dark eyes as Billy rolls his hips up into him, making him swear quietly under his breath. If what he feels is accurate underneath those jeans, the man is goddamn big and  _ shit  _ he wants it so bad- and it surprises him that he isn’t the only one with a damn hard on. Noticing this causes him to tilt his head back to the blonde, grinding his hips down against the male in return, feeding into him. He could almost lose himself in the whole thing, in the music, in the friction, everything. People are still shouting for him to lose  _ something, _ but god he can’t even focus enough to want to give into them.

Suddenly, Billy moves them so quick that he sees stars in his vision when he’s chest down on the stage, with the man’s hands on his hips, his own hips slotting up against his ass. He shivers excitedly, eyes closing tightly when he feels a hand crawl up his back, to his shoulders, then to his hair- tangling a fist in it and  _ pulling.  _ A sound is torn from his throat as his back bends for him, and the crowd screams even louder with the sight. He moves his hips back into him and hears a soft swear, which is just enough fuel for him to keep confidence.

He’s turned over to face him, and those blue eyes are blazing when they meet his. His hips return, grinding hard against him, and he can’t do much but throw his head back into it. The crowd is far away under the music, and he brings his hips up into him, desperate for all the friction he can get. God, he never wants to look away from his ocean-colored eyes, and never wants them to not be on  _ him.  _ Something wild in him desperately wants to be somewhere else like this, bare goddamn naked, under and over and everywhere on Billy, but he knows he won’t get that for a while. The blonde snakes his arms under him and lifts him up, turning him for the crowd to see as he makes Steve straddle him, and he swears quietly again. The crowd is losing their shit, screaming and shouting and pouring their bills onto the stage, and he remembers that in this mess somewhere Robin is probably open-mouth gaping at him, but he can’t focus long enough to try to find her. Billy’s breath touches the back of his neck and by the collar of his shirt and he can hear the sound rolling into the last bit of the chorus- and shit, he’s grinding up into him again, with a hand on his hip and the other in his hair. 

_ Undress you _

Billy’s hands move quick, one wrapping around his throat to tilt his head back again with his thumb, and the other raising his shirt up to his chest- the cool air feels good on his skin. “You’re so fucking pretty,” he growls in his ear under all of the crowd’s shouting, and it’s the only thing he’d ever want to hear for the rest of.. Ever. He lets go of his shirt and slides his palm down his stomach, pausing just about his waistline, and it’s almost disappointing how much of  _ nothing  _ he gets before the song tumbles to a close. 

The blonde lets him go and he nearly falls to the floor, aching for the feeling of him to come back when he stands up behind him. He helps him up and grins languidly at him, listening to the crowd explode in a roar. The announcer woman comes back out, the lights flash to their normal color, and then everything is over- he doesn’t even hear anything she says. All of the viewers return to the bar or smaller stages once it’s over, and he sways as he watches Billy collect all of the bills from the floor. The woman says something to Billy and he smirks, looking back at Steve for a moment before nodding, stepping over to him and taking his arm. 

The pad of this thumb runs over his aching lower lip and he watches as he licks his, tugging him off of the stage. “I can’t take not touching you anymore,” he growls, and Steve doesn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Robin before he’s yanked out the door and brought to a sleek, blue Camaro. God, he’s just glad to be out in the cool night air- his skin feels like it’s overheating at this point.

Billy’s hand stayed on Steve’s thigh the whole flying ride to his apartment, not that he minded, but it felt like absolute  _ torture.  _ He was glad it was short, that was for sure. They parked, made their way into the apartment, and as soon as the door was closed, Steve didn’t let him have a single second to lock it. He couldn’t wait any longer- and it didn’t seem like the other minded, seeing how hard he pins him to the door and kisses him. 

His arms wrap around Billy’s shoulders as he’s lifted up against the door, tongue tangling with his, lips locked in a hungry battle. When he finally gasps for air, Billy takes the time to roughly kiss bruises into the skin of his throat, biting by his jaw and just about his collarbone. His fingers knead into the blonde’s exposed shoulders, letting out a quiet moan when he finds a sweet spot- he hears him laugh low in his throat at the sound. 

It doesn’t take long for shoes, his shirt, and Billy’s jacket to be left behind in a pile at the door as he’s carried over to the couch- both belts are left on the floor, and socks not long after that. They’re both shirtless and grabbing at each other when they hit the couch, and Steve wraps his legs around Billy’s waist, grinding up hard against him. A few thrusts are given in return and all he can do is moan, feeling his lips kiss and bite down to his chest. Finally,  _ finally,  _ their pants and boxers are tossed aside, and Billy trots into his bedroom for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube. He watches him closely as he flips it open, squeezing some out onto his fingers and reaches down to press his index finger against his rim. 

It takes a moment for him to relax, tipping his head back with a breathy sigh as he presses in, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he moves along rather quick. A second finger is added, repeating his easy in and out movements, and by the third, his hips are rolling down to meet them. God, Billy just knows how to tear noises from him- he keeps moving his fingers in this one way that  _ ruins  _ him. He hears him laugh, something deep and dangerous as he moves, listening to each sound Steve makes, when suddenly he pulls them away, and he whimpers unhappily.

Thank god it doesn’t last for long, just long enough to add more lube before Billy is pressing into him, pulling gasps from his lips. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he swears against his lips, kissing him roughly as he sinks further and further into him. Everything feels so goddamn good, and he hasn’t even started  _ thrusting  _ yet. The blonde is panting already, and he loves the sound of it; pushing his hips up into him as he starts to do just that. They're slow at first, but he’s quick to go harder, hard enough that every sound that comes from Steve is loud and his fingernails rake lines down his muscled back. He demands him to go harder and deeper until Billy is pounding into him, a snarl on his lips, and he is just a  _ mess _ . 

The male shifts just slightly and all of a sudden he hits everything  _ just right,  _ making him feel like putty in his hands. No sound is able to be held back any longer, arching his back up into him, pressing his hand to his mouth as he starts to whine like hell. “God, look at you, taking this like a fucking slut,” Billy moans out, snickering a little. Steve’s eyes close as he speaks, whimpering at him, gasping and moaning his name with each thrust until he climaxes.

And god do they climax hard.

The shout that came with it will most likely leave his throat aching for the next few days, but he isn’t worried about that, not now. Billy kisses him lazily as he sinks down against him, cooling off for a moment, catching his breath. “Let’s get cleaned up,” he murmurs against Steve’s neck, and all he can do is nod.

Robin isn’t going to believe this one. 


End file.
